


We are the Trinity (and We'll Protect What is Ours)

by Lunan95



Series: TMA Hurt/Comfort Week [4]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Beholding Avatar Powers (The Magnus Archives), Blindfolded, Breakdown/Panic Attack, Day Seven, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pain, Season/Series 03, TMAHC Week, let them talk it out and be sad, my boys deserves so much better, our boys finally come together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunan95/pseuds/Lunan95
Summary: TMA Hurt/Comfort Week, day 7.Prompt: Messy Breakdown/Panic Attack, Blindfolded----Witnessing how painful a complete transition to the Beholding can be, Tim makes some realizations and decides to be there. Seeing how painful it is down Jenny, he wonders if Jon ever went through such awful thing. They figure out how to be free later.After all, Tim was a big brother in first hand.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard | Jonah Magnus/Jenny Blackwood, Martin Blackwood & Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist & Tim Stoker
Series: TMA Hurt/Comfort Week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898428
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	We are the Trinity (and We'll Protect What is Ours)

No one actually knew how it happened. They hadn’t seen what built up to it or even the cause.

Jon was doing...who knows what in his office. Martin was the only one who did actual research on his computer, determined to find out everything he could about the Unknowing. 

Tim didn’t gave two shits about what was going on now, only trying to irritate Elias enough so he’ll get fired and Melanie planned her murder plots on the sinister head of the institute.

Basira had gone to the library to retrieve some books she thought could be useful.

Then a piercing sound cut through the semi-loud Archives, coming from the Document Storage. A high-pitched, terrified scream. But they knew that voice.

The office door slammed open and Jon dashed towards the door of Document Storage, eyes widened in horror and assumed the worst.

The others had been on their feet as soon the screaming was first heard and it kept going. Martin rushed after Jon, who knelt on the floor and hesitated to touch the youngest of his assistants.

Jenny was on the floor, covering her eyes and kept shrieking in pain.

“What the hell is wrong with her?!” Tim shouted, he’s gone pale at the sight of her writhing in pain and crying, still shielding her eyes from anything.

Then she began to finally say something.

“Make it stop, make it stop!” She shouted, tears ran down her face under her hands. “Make it all stop, I don’t want this! I didn’t ask to come back!” She kept screaming. “Make it STOP!”

Jon finally dared to try to reach her. “Jenny...i-it’s us! I-I don’t know what’s going on. Please, tell us…”

She finally removed her hands, which now instead clutched her head tightly. “Jon...Jon!” She shouted, her eyes opened and they were glowing in the dim dark. Golden, nearly yellow instead of her usual brown eye color. “Jon...please...help me…” She begged, tears still streaming down.

At this point, tears were falling from his own eyes and his heart clenched painfully...that Jenny was begging him to save her from whatever this was.

“E-everything just screams in my hand...Elias isn’t Elias...I know his real name…” It was nonsense, he could hear Melanie mutter. But...he believed Jenny, even if she wasn’t aware of what she was saying. 

“J-Jenny, I’m here….I’m not going to leave again!” Jon threw out what he could give as comfort. “Remember when we were together, s-stuck in that ah...awful circus?” His voice trembled and his hands were shaking. “I-I promised to never leave you…”

“I-I don’t wanna see anymore...p-please make it stop!” Jenny cried worse and curled up in a ball, lying there on the stone floor. “I-I know everything...and u-understand none…”

Martin had joined them, kneeling down next to his sister. “Jenny, it’s Martin. Big brother is here, is it okay if I touch you?”

Jenny struggled visibly, but managed to nod slowly. “Right, I need help here.” Martin has taken on a role Jon had never seen before. 

The role of someone who knew what to do. “Tim, we’re gonna need something to blindfold her eyes for now. Bring blankets too if you can find it. Basira, find me a towel and some cold water. Jon, her pendant is missing. Please try to find it, it’s important. Melanie-”

“Why should I listen to whatever you say?!” Oh, Melanie was still being hostile. 

“ _ Because I’ll cover you in gasoline and set you on fire if you don’t do what I say!” _ Martin suddenly exploded. “If you want out of this hellhole, then be my guest! But no one is going to make my sister suffer for it!”

(Although a few days later, Melanie would leave a chocolate bar on Martin’s desk and completely deny that she was impressed that the usually soft, meek assistant would stand up and threat her if it meant his sister’s life.

Regardless, Melanie silently gave him slightly more respect after that.)

Even when Jenny was lying in the cot, covered by a soft blanket and Tim had blindfolded her eyes, she was still screaming up a storm. It was hard to see her suffer so much in pain and it unnerved even Tim to see his boss shed silent tears for her.

Jon wasn’t evil, he knew that. He wasn’t made of stone either.

He just felt...so angry, all the time. He wanted out, he wanted to be free. He wanted revenge on that fucking circus…

But it wasn’t worth it if it meant Jenny was suffering in pain and fear. No matter how much he tried to ignore or deny it…

Jenny was the same as his Boss, they were both some weird avatar things...with some all-knowing powers. Now it looks like it caught up to her and her transition to the Eye thing was more painful than Jon’s.

Tim felt now angry at Elias...that creepy asshole of a “boss”...

Wasn’t his job to protect Jenny, who he obviously favored above anyone here?! That fucking dick...Tim wanted to punch his stupid, smug face and make him pay for everything that has happened to them.

Tim saw as Jenny still cried, a bit less now when her eyes were blindfolded and the sun pendant finally hung around her neck again. 

Martin, who held and cradled his sister in his arms and kissed her forehead.

It made Tim remember that Martin was like him; a devoted big brother (who threatened Melanie to set her on fire if she didn’t listen to him).

“Hey.” He said as he stood there in front of them. Martin who held his sister and Jon who tried to cool down her forehead with a damp towel. “I...you know...I’m here too.” He said and reached to hold Jenny’s hand, it was pale and softer than his own. 

“...please don’t hate her as you hate me.” Jon suddenly opened his mouth. “Jenny, she...she needs all of you. I-I already failed her the moment we were both taken…”

  
  


“Not your fault, Jon.” Martin said softly. “If you were there with her...I’m just thankful that none of you weren’t alone.”

When Tim reached for Jon’s scarred hand, none of them spoke and neither pulled away. 

Seeing Jenny on the floor, writhing in pain and tears, had woken up Tim’s senses which were clouded by anger and hate. 

Was this the last thing he wanted to leave behind once he could be set free? People who should be his friends, forcibly turned into all-knowing monsters and themselves were more scared than he was.

Leaving at their own mercy.

He could feel Jon’s hand, scarred by a burn he’s never told about, tremble. Would've this still happened if he didn’t choose to hate Jon? If he chose to not put all the blame on Jon, would his hand still be scarred by a burn he yet must tell about? Or would’ve the Circus (fuck those juggalos!) still taken him?

“...I’ve been an arse.” Tim finally said, swallowing his pride. “...I couldn’t leave, no matter what I did and tried...I wanted someone to blame. I thought...maybe being angry at you would solve it.”

“I don’t blame you, I’d hate me too.” Jon whispered. “I-I thought by taking her with me...maybe Elias wouldn’t find her and all the pain would be gone. But...I was wrong, all of those monsters out there…” Jon looked up at him, with red rimmed eyes. “I-I really thought I could protect her...but they all had something against her...keep calling her “the watcher’s bride” and what else...I know so much now, but I don’t understand anything…” Jon’s voice cracked at the end.

Tim sighed, feeling grief and pity in his heart for this ridiculous man he called his boss and for the girl who was never supposed to be here. “I’ll stay...until the end then. You wanna be free too, right?”

Jon nodded. “I-I do...I just don’t know how…”

Martin spoke up. “We’ll figure out something, right? I mean…” He was a little flustered before he continued. “Trinity boys, right?”

“Right…” Tim finally allowed himself to smile, weakly and tears filled his eyes. “Trinity…”

He felt Jon’s hand give him a light squeeze.

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE FEELINGS ABOUT MY BOYS OKAY
> 
> Tim...Martin...and Jon...
> 
> You lads deserved to be friends at least... *wails*
> 
> Jenny's breakdown is a little background, but it's still there and pretty valid.


End file.
